


The French Mistake

by MxCapa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, French, M/M, because I apparently need to tag for that???, ill add tags if need be i honestly cant think of any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCapa/pseuds/MxCapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing makes a lingual slip and Drift catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchrodingersOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersOctopus/gifts).



> this is based off of something me and my friend actually did and they urged me to write it except with Wing and Drift SO HERE WE ARE KIDS WOO HOO  
> this is for my friends birthday! you know who you are! happy birthday!!!! c:

It was a beautiful day in Crystal City, wind gently moving against Wing’s fight panels. He was talking with Axe, his begrudging charge standing behind him in a defensive stance. How Wing wished Drift would relax. The city could be so wonderful if you weren’t hatefully glaring at it every second you got to spend out in it. Axe, conversation firmly interrupted, saw Wing’s pensive glance at the other mech behind them and gave a low laugh, enough to make the ex-decepticon snap his head to him and Wing to raise an optic ridge as he turned to face Axe once more.

“Axe?” Wing said, inclining his helm. After being beckoned to, he took a step forwards, both speaking a tinge lower.

“You’re looking at him strangely.” A pause. Axe waited patiently, watching the other carefully.

“...What?” The slightest hint of a laugh from Axe as Wing’s flight panels flared outwards in a clear, albeit small, rejection of the thought.

“Like a mech with a sore craving.” Wing’s faceplates promptly went red before he stopped to reflect, bringing a hand up to his faceplates to cover the reddening metal. “Y’got something going on in that helm of yours, flighty?”

Wing paused, glancing at Drift. The two locked optics, and the latter searched the former’s face for any expression of danger. Instead he only found fondness. Wing turned back to Axe, unaware that the third of this party was now listening intently

“Well, ah. Il est mon cœur.” Speaking in a foreign language he hoped Drift had never heard of that was spoken frequently enough in the city for him to have learned a few phrases, Wing’s faceplates only got redder. He found it a bit harder to start the next part of his explanation as he heard footsteps from Drift approaching, and Axe’s knowing gaze resting on him. “J'adore mon coeur.”

“Thanks,” He heard Drift say from behind him, a hand patting his shoulder turbine, promptly startling him into having all flight panels stretched outwards. “‘Love you too, Wing.” The grin was evident in his voice, making all vowels wider. It was a wonderful sound to accompany his voice with.

Axe’s rich laughter poured into the air as Wing tried desperately to retract his earlier statements to no avail, Drift’s smug grin holding permanent.

“You weren’t supposed to understand that!” Wing now fully had his face covered, turned three fourths away from the now slightly laughing ex-decepticon.

“Yeah, well. Nice french mistake there, Wing.”


End file.
